The present invention relates to a pet portal device and, more particularly, to a new and improved pet portal device which is particularly constructed to enable the device to be pivotally connected with an existing sliding glass door for selectively enabling a pet to enter and exit therethrough.
It is often desirable to enable a pet to enter and exit a dwelling at will and without human assistance, particularly when a pet remains alone at the dwelling for extended periods of time. Many homes are provided with a sliding glass door or the like which provides access to a porch, balcony, yard or similar area in which a pet may be permitted to roam. When it is desired to provide a pet access through the sliding glass door, it has been necessary to leave the door slightly ajar which leaves the home unsecured and subject to weather conditions. Clearly, it is not feasible to cut an opening in the sliding glass door since glass is not easy to work with and it would permanently damage the door.
Therefore, a need has been created for an economical pet portal device which can easily be used with an existing sliding glass door to enable a pet to enter and exit therethrough. The pet portal device of the present invention meets this need.